


Finally

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [186]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Simon’s finally asleep. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa's baby, all the way. And she could have Simon if she really wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Finally. 

_Finally_ Simon was asleep, no more tears, no more wails, no more pushing away at his bottle, his mommy's breast, a rag soaked in milk and sugar. Finally, he lay fast asleep in his crib. 

Edward wondered how he could stay awake for nearly a week trying to crack Dr. Marcoh's code on transmutations from cook books and still go out and take on a pair of unkillable swordsmen trapped in a single body of armor. Winry wondered how she might have been able to work on automail for a trio of all-nighters. Both of them wanted nothing more than a chance to curl up in bed and sleep for days without the echoes of tiny cries in their ears. 

Winry slipped her arm around Edward's waist, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Don't wake him with your automail." 

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Are you saying I can't move?" 

Shaking her head, Winry pointed at the floor. Edward followed her finger down to the rug. He pointed at the rug, too, his eyebrows shooting up, then pointed even more vehemently toward the doorway and down the hall to their room. Winry pursed her lips in thought, her eyes lighting up. Giving a tug to Edward's waist, she managed to tip him against her. Edward opened his mouth and snapped it shut again when she glared. Her free hand came up to make a shushing noise. 

Together, they walked toward the door, Edward keeping his automail foot up off the floor. They made it to the hall, carefully turned toward their room, and crept down as quietly as the three-legged beast they'd become could creep. 

Their bed was so close, almost within reach, and Edward could imagine the softness of the cotton sheets, the way Winry would feel, pressed up against him, how comforting his feather pillow would be. Winry thought it looked better than almost anything she'd seen in days, a respite from the real life of a crying, colicky baby. 

They sank onto the bed, mutual sighs of relief echoing about the room. Edward tugged Winry close, burying his nose in her hair. Winry tucked closer, nudging his hand out of the way so she could lay hers on his heart. Edward's exhale stirred her bangs. She thought he might've said, "Finally," just before he drifted off to sleep. 

She followed him into the land of dreams, a smile on her face. Finally.


End file.
